A New Glow
by Radical618
Summary: Cameron/Thirteen. House is playing games with Thirteen due to an interesting patient, and Cameron is there for support... and more.
1. Chapter 1

There were busy days and slow days in the clinic. There was ever rarely a happy medium. It seemed the students and surrounding population of Princeton-Plainsboro had all decided to get sick that crisp winter day. There was a cold, the flu, a man who had fainted, a student who had broken a toe; the madness simply didn't end. Finally after a long morning filled with injured people, the diagnostics doctor took her hour for lunch.

She saw her boss's grey hair from behind as he talked to the oncologist they all knew and loved. She then saw her boyfriend sitting with his old colleagues, along with her team members who had replaced them. She paid for her lunch and sat down in what was an odd conversation, one she wished she would've ignored.

"You can not sit here and tell me you don't miss working for him."

"What business is it to you Kutner?"

"I'm an employee, and getting the inside scoop is totally my business."

"Shut up Kutner." Taub laughed. It was obvious that her two team members were just being facetious, as always. Really though, who could blame them, it was fun bugging those they replaced.

Finally acknowledging Thirteen's existence, Cameron welcomed her. "Finally some more estrogen."

"That's convenient…" Whispered Kutner. Foreman hit him on the shoulder.

"How's the clinic?" Foreman asked kissing her on the cheek.

"A mess. It's a rush day. I swear all the sick people in the area got together and decided-." Her mind exploded. She had just sat down to eat. Why the hell was her beeper going off?! It was hard to be irritated with Cuddy, but right now, seeing her number flashing on her beepers small screen, she wanted to kill her. She remained seated at her black beeper.

"Are you coming?" Chase asked slowly.

"She beeped all of you too?" She asked noticing they were all standing waiting for her.

"Yes Thirteen." A cane tapped her ankle. "To Cuddy's we go." He sounded less than enthused.

They all awkwardly crammed into a small elevator, then were happy to have a personal bubble inside Cuddy's large office.

"What's up Doc?" House asked obnoxiously.

"Cut it House." She snapped, and House desisted surprisingly. "Dr. Hadley," she started slowly. Thirteen said nothing, for she desperately wanted to stop the growling in her stomach. "You have a younger sister, yes?"

Thirteen could feel Taub, Chase, Cameron, House, Wilson, Foreman, and Kutner move their eyes to her at once as she answered "Yes I do…" She trailed at the end, unsure of where Cuddy is going, and not happy that more of her life was being revealed. "Why is she important to all of us, right now?" She pointed backward at the rest of the audience.

"This information is correct I presume, Kate Hadley, eighteen years old-."

"Yea, that's Kate, what's wrong with her?" She walked at Cuddy's desk. The Dean came from behind her desk and handed House a blue folder.

"She's in the ER." She swung back around to a confused Thirteen.

"Why did you give House the folder? I can't be on the case if she…" Her voice was shaking.

"You aren't on the case Thirteen, conflict of interest." He replied coolly as he examined the contents of the file. Her eyes were uncontrollably swelling with salty tears as she looked at the other doctors in the room. They were all indescribably sad for this frantic Thirteen.

"Foreman, I need you to come with me." She grabbed his grey-black suit. He hesitated to answer. He knew he could not interfere.

Cuddy placed a hand on Thirteen's shoulder. "Remy, he can not be in conflict, you know this." She lead a distraught Thirteen to the door.

She resisted. "I can not see her alone, I just- I can't. Lisa, please, I need someone to come-."

"I'll go, I do work down there after all." Cameron placed an arm around Thirteen's shaking shoulders.

"I'll show you where she's at." Cuddy said softly, leading the way out of her office.

"Remy," Foreman started, "she is going to be okay."

"Of course she will be! I'm her doctor!" House yelled as the three women exited Cuddy's packed office. Thirteen was trying to calm herself. It wasn't working.

They followed Cuddy down to the ER, the two of them unaware of her state or why she was there in the first place. Thirteen had not spoken to her sister in years. After their mother had died there was a coldness that formed between them, one that could not be thawed. She knew her sister would have questions for her. She knew she had done a lousy job being a support figure in her sister's life. Thirteen let the tears fall as they approached the dirty haired girl lying motionless in her hospital bed. She stopped before they even approached the bedside and began to lose confidence. What would she say to her when she woke up, if she woke up!

She felt Cameron's hand rub her back. "She won't even know me." Tears had stopped, but her eyes were still red and swelling.

"She'll know you."

"I haven't seen my sister in years, talked to her in years." She didn't take her eyes off of Kate.

"She'll know you, Thirteen." Cameron knew how to deal with family in this situation. She had to treat Thirteen no different than anyone else. "Go talk to her. Now is the best time to start."

Thirteen slowly and insecurely walked next to her sisters bedside. They looked nothing alike. Their hair was different in everyway. Their skin was different in every way. Their body types differed dramatically. Their personalities were the most opposite. Thirteen was taking in her sister's condition when Kate's eyes flicked open.

She gasped for air loudly, and Cameron leaped in front of Thirteen, who backed away slightly, and quickly stuck a stethoscope on her rising and falling chest. Kate studied the blonde. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Cameron." Who was now shining a light in Kate's red blotchy eyes.

"Dr. Cameron? Where am I?"

"The ER."

"Jesus, again?"

"Again? You've been here before?"

"Well not here, or, wait where am I?"

Cameron checked the pulse on her neck and checked her watch at the same time, replying, "Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

"Wait, what, I uh, I can't be here," She attempted pushing Cameron off of her. "I'm fine really, just had a little, you know, clumsy moment."

"You're not fine. What drugs are you on?"

"Drugs? I'm not on any drugs."

"Hmm, okay, so let's run a tox screening and we'll find out-."

"Fine. I don't know what the hell it is, I bought it from some guy… or was it girl? I don't know."

"Well whatever it was is shutting you down. What reason do you have for being on a drug, oh and before you answer, we already have the tox screen from a blood sample we took, cocaine isn't really that hard to remember is it?"

Kate bit her lip in embarrassment. "What reason?" She paused. "I'm a college kid, I just you know, needed a fix."

Before Cameron could continue, House's voice called from down the hallway. "Cameron, I was once told drugs was always a mask for something." He continued until he was at the end of Kate's bed, looking down at the blue folder. "Hadley is it? Kate Hadley? Cocaine wouldn't be a cover for something, would it?"

Kate sat up, resting her back on the pillow. "You tell me, apparently the answer is in that folder of yours."

"Oh no, that would just be wrong of me to tell you the answer to that riddle. Besides, wouldn't it be just much more cheery having a relative tell you what you could possibly be using drugs to cover up?"

Thirteen flung her head in House's direction. Waiting to hear anything from anyone. Kate's grin faded and she said quietly. "I don't have any relatives left to tell me anything." They all looked at her in shock. "What? I go to school here at Princeton through a scholarship I-."

Thirteen snatched the folder from House's hands and read her blood screening. There was nothing wrong with her sister. She looked again, selfishly praying her sister had been cursed the same as Thirteen had been. She needed to talk to Kate though, so she lied. "You have Huntington's Kate." She paused contemplating what to say next. "Just like mom. Just like, just like -." She saw Cameron look quickly to House from the corner of her eye.

"Just like you Rem. Just like you."


	2. Chapter 2

No one spoke for a few minutes, as Thirteen and her younger sister stared each other down. Kate was angry, for obvious reasons, and Thirteen was filled with a flood of emotions. She couldn't muster up happiness or excitement, but she was anxious and ashamed.

"Looks like little Thirteen knew you were here." He said in an intrigued tone of voice.

"How could I have known?"

"You stammered about not needing to be here, no, that you can't be here. You knew she was here."

"So, I knew she was here. Not like I planned on seeing her anyway."

"I would've talked to you Kate."

"Please, like you have talked to me the last five years? You hated mom, you hated life, and you hated me. I came here, saw your name somewhere, and I didn't hold my breath."

"How on earth was I supposed to know you were here? Dad's dead I presume-."

"You didn't even know dad died? Jesus Rem."

"Shut up Kate. I'm sorry." Again there was another long pause. "Are you doing coke because of Huntington's?"

"I'm a dumb college kid, that's why I'm doing coke." She looked at House. "It isn't a mask for anything."

"Did you know you carried Huntington's?"

"Guess I do now." She looked away from Thirteen. "When did you find out?"

"Last May. I took the test myself."

"Nice."

"Nice?"

"Yea, nice, that is pretty wicked there Rem." Thirteen shook her head.

"I guess, if you're into learning that your death is slowly approaching-."

Kate looked back at Thirteen and interrupted her. "Death is always slowly approaching."

"I like her. Can I trade?"

"I haven't been through med school. Nor will I ever." She spat at House. "Remy are you still batting for both teams? Any more for same gendered awkwardness for me to walk in on?"

Thirteen closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "No."

"She's managed to hook herself a stone cold fox." House said. "Or are you still broken up?" Thirteen turned and glared at him. He whispered to Kate, "He's actually not even half the woman she's probably ever dated."

"You're sleeping with a guy? Wow."

"Could you leave, please." Although the please was optional. It was a command, not a question.

"Come on Rem we're just having fun."

"I'm not having fun little Thirteen, I'm serious." House said limping away.

They both watched him walk away, and Kate lifted her eyebrows at his strangeness. She then looked over to the doctor who had interrogated her. "Anything else, or can I go?"

"How about a tip? Stay off cocaine, and start a treatment for Huntington's." Thirteen was pleased Cameron was playing along.

"You're sleeping with her aren't you?" She said looking back to her sister. Thirteen flung her head back at Cameron who had her mouth open in shock.

"No, and why would you suspect th-."

"She's totally your type Remy, she just has that look to her."

"Stop it Kate, I'm not with Cameron, okay? Listen, I was in a study for Huntington's, do you want the info?"

"No, I'm not going to do anything."

"Kate."

"I don't want to do anything. You're not in the study anymore, why should I do it?"

"You were always stubborn."

"And you were never around, things don't change do they?"

Cameron jumped in before Thirteen could rebuttal. "Being in a study will not only help you, but it will help those in the future. You need to do this."

"I don't need to do anything, well, except for apparently cocaine. Just let me go."

"I'm not letting you walk out."

"I'm not asking you to let me Rem, I'm telling you I'm going."

Cameron pushed Thirteen out of the way. "You have a disease that is going to kill you in ten to twelve years Kate. The only other person who can deal with you properly is her. Shut up and listen to what she has to say."

"No, Dr. Cameron, I'm not going to sit here and listen to her. I'm not going to listen to the person who everyday told me that our mom was worthless and that she needed to die. I was six, excuse me if I still needed my mom." She paused and took a deep breath. "I'm not going to talk to her. Sorry." And Kate unplugged her IV, grabbed her clothes, then left the bed she had resided in.

Thirteen didn't move as Kate walked away without another word. Everything she had said was true. She knew she had turned her sister into a bitter and society hating individual, something sort of like House, which was probably why he liked her.

Cameron placed a hand on Thirteen's stiff shoulder. "You need to talk to her. It isn't going to be easy, but you need to do it." Thirteen nodded in response. She knew this, she had always known this. She never allowed herself to believe it, because she knew she couldn't be the support Kate needed. "Find out where she lives, and go there. I'm sure it's on campus, have Cuddy work her magic."

"I'm fine Cameron. I have it under control." She said getting up. She started to briskly walk away. Cameron ran to get in front of her before she rounded the corner.

"I'm going to help you, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because, you can't keep lying to keep her around."

Kate made her way into the lobby filled with bustling doctors and nurses. She locked eyes with the exit, and proceeded swiftly through the masses of people, when out of nowhere she felt herself tripping, and landing hardly onto the tiled floor. Embarrassed and confused, she quickly sprang up and saw House twirling his cane not two feet behind her. He had a smirk spread across his unshaven face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She said with anger in her voice. "I should sue you."

"Please, you and what family?" Kate lifted her eyebrows and opened her mouth slightly in response to House's bluntness. She shook her head and turned around, again aiming to exit the hospital "You don't have Huntington's little Thirteen." She stopped in her tracks when she heard House say this calmly to her. Cameron and Thirteen came out of the elevator the floor above the lobby and Thirteen spotted House and Kate about six feet apart. Cameron followed Thirteen to the railing and focused in on House and Kate as well, and heard Kate respond back to House, though they were at first unaware to what she was actually responding to.

Kate's head sank. "What?" She said quietly to herself. She looked back up to House and was full of rage. "Why would you tell me that? Why would you give me more to add on to the list of reasons why I hate her?" House had just gotten what he was looking for. "I have been filled with hate and pain because of how she dealt with our life, the last thing I wanted was more!" She was yelling now, and everyone had stopped moving and was watching this display. Cuddy had made her way from the crowded clinic and ran in between House and Kate and got in his face.

"Go away." House looked over Cuddy and back to the shaking Kate.

"I can't yet."

"House! Go-." They heard Kate collapse behind them. Thirteen quickly got into an elevator and was followed by Cameron, and they sprinted from the elevators to the limp Kate. Cuddy was crouched over her checking her pulse and her breathing, House was standing at her feet obviously searching his brain for an answer. Cuddy heard Thirteen and Cameron behind her and waited for them to them to take over. She instead saw Cameron's helping hands, and heard Thirteen's voice.

"Why did you do that House? I was going to take care of it."

"I needed her to faint. She doesn't have Huntington's, but she has something."

"She was on coke, House! And I already don't approve of how you lie and weasel your way with our patients, but I swear House, you will not do that ever again to my sister to see if she's sick or not."

Suddenly Kate began gasping for air and clutching her chest. "Rem… I c-can't br-breathe."

Thirteen sprung around and looked to Cameron who was already calling for a bed. "Where's that folder Thirteen? Looks like I've got a case."

"You can't assume this is a case House, you know cocaine increases aggression and could cause breathing difficulties. We have to work with what we know, and that is the fact that she was on cocaine."

"Oh please, you can not be happy with that. Get her into her own room, now." Cuddy threw her hands up, and followed the bed that held Kate into a room on the third floor. "Thirteen, stay in here with her, you are not on this case at all. Do not think medically. Think bisexually, it suits you more."


	3. Chapter 3

He left Thirteen alone with her unconscious, barely breathing sister. She knew she could not sit here and pretend that when, if, her sister woke up everything would be okay. She ran her fingers through her brown hair to clear her face, when she heard a soft tap at the glass door. Looking up quickly, she saw Cameron standing there with two cups of coffee and a soft reassuring smile.

"Here, drink this, you'll feel better." She handed Thirteen the cup after she closed the sliding glass door.

"Coffee has never really been something to calm me down."

Cameron smiled, "Trust me." And Thirteen took a small sip, and was surprised when she didn't taste the bitterness of coffee. There was definitely coffee in her cup, along with some sort of alcohol.

"Where did you get this?"

"Don't worry about it. You look like you need a long talk."

"I need something to take my mind off of her." She motioned to Kate with her head.

"Maybe that's the last thing you need." Cameron took a sip of her alcohol based coffee, and Thirteen stared at her, not exactly sure if she should appreciate this advice. Cameron sensed Thirteen's irritability. "Listen I don't know what you want, I'm just saying what I think is best." She said standing in preparation to leave this growing awkward situation. Unconsciously, Thirteen grabbed Cameron's hand, and then quickly let go.

"I, uh, I'm sorry. Why are you leaving?"

"I thought I was treading in waters that weren't my place to tread."

"Please stay here. I need someone to help me deal with this." Cameron again smiled reassuringly, and sat down next to Thirteen again.

"Why me?"

Thirteen questioned why Cameron was so hesitant to stay here. "Foreman is on this case, and he can't be here. You are the kind of doctor that seems to care for your patients more than our entire team, and you seem like an excellent candidate to have around."

"When we were down stairs in the ER, Kate said that," She stopped and laughed, "I feel silly even mentioning this, but, she said that I was your type." Thirteen and Cameron both smiled. "Am I your type?"

Thirteen had had amazing thoughts about her and Cameron together more than once, but she never dreamed she'd be having a conversation in any capacity like this with her. "Yes. Well, not recently, which recently has just been whoever decides to stick their tongue down my throat. But before I went on a crazy rampage, you would've been someone I would have been totally into." She was shocked that she had just said this to Cameron, who she had had a little crush on since she saw her.

"But not anymore?" Cameron asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I'm trying to stay monogamous."

"That isn't really an answer to the question though." There was a fierce aspect to her voice. She left Thirteen speechless and about to say something when beeping from every apparatus began to occur. The two of them jumped into doctor mode and determined that Kate's heart rate was dropping. Thirteen sprung to Kate's side and checked the other machines and began to strap on oxygen to her sister's mouth. Cameron called for help from the nurses, and then proceeded to page House.

"She's stabilizing." Thirteen looked at Cameron and they both began to breathe again.

The door flew open and House appeared. "Oh good, oxygen depravation. Right on time".

"If you know what is wrong with her, help her!" Thirteen spat at him with a rather impatient tone.

"It's simple Thirteen. And it really is just a matter of time."

"What is wrong with you? Is she a case or a mind game?"

"She was a case for about three seconds."

Thirteen grabbed her coat after he had made this comment and left her sister's room and made her way down the stairs to the lobby. Cameron was standing at the bottom of the stairwell. "You can't leave her."

"Stop it Cameron. I'm leaving." And she walked off, but the she stopped and flung around to the blonde doctor. "Are you coming?"

Cameron found her self following Thirteen out of worry what Thirteen would do if she wasn't accompanied by anyone. They got into Thirteen's car and she got out of that parking lot as quick as possible. "Why isn't he stopping him?" She asked swallowing back tears.

"I need names."

"Foreman. Why isn't Foreman stopping House?"

"Maybe he thinks this game House is playing with you is necessary."

"He is supposed to support me. Not House."

"Well, if something presented itself, and Foreman needed to -."

"Why are you supporting him!?" Thirteen yelled angrily. Cameron stopped and held her mouth open in shock. "What is it about House that makes everyone think he's a genius? He has no respect for anyone, yet here we all sit and treat him like a god." Still Cameron remained silent. "It's rhetoric, don't answer that." Cameron sighed, she was not really sure how to answer that.

"I'm not supporting him. If I was I wouldn't be here with you." Cameron said looking out the window at her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"My place. I need free alcohol. And guess what, I have some. No, I have a lot." They both made their way up to Thirteen's apartment, and they settled on the couch each with a bit of just about everything Thirteen owned. Thirteen took a swig and took a deep breath. "Nothing like a gulp of alcohol when you're upset." She watched Cameron literally chug her whole glass. "Thanks for putting my sip to shame."

"Sitting and watch someone cringe all day is stressful." Thirteen smiled slightly. "Nice place."

"Thanks. It does its job well."

"Well that's important." Cameron poured herself more of everything, Thirteen finished her glass. "So, you never did answer my question."

Thirteen had to think for a second to realize what Cameron was getting at. "Oh. Right." She paused. Cameron took a small gulp of her drink and set her glass down on the table in front of them. "Yea, you're still my type."

"What makes me your type exactly though?"

Thirteen could not help but wonder why Cameron was pushing this. "Uh, well," she laughed, partially due to the alcohol, partially due to her embarrassment, "You have a really attractive figure, and you're not hard to look at, at all, and your personality is amazing. You're so, what's the word, confident, yet cool headed."

"I wasn't always like this."

"Don't ruin it for me."

Cameron snapped her head up to Thirteen. "Ruin what?"

Thirteen could feel her cheeks getting hot and red. "We should get back to the hospital." And she stood up from the couch they were sharing. Cameron grabbed her hand.

"Ruin what, Thirteen?"

Thirteen felt Cameron's hand grasping hers tightly for a few seconds before turning around to look at Cameron. She stared at Cameron again for a few seconds until letting go of Cameron's hand and pushed Cameron to the back of the couch so that she was sitting straight up and Thirteen was atop her , followed very quickly and swiftly by a kiss that was being given by both doctors. Thirteen had Cameron pinned to the couch buy pressing very hard on her shoulders. They were slowly moving and eventually ended up so that Cameron's upper back was supported by the arm rest. Thirteen was supporting her arms on the arm rest, while still positioned on top of Cameron. Cameron's hands were running up and down Thirteen's slender sides. They finally stopped and looked into the others eyes, both feeling a tad awkward, but both feeling relieved.

"That, I didn't want you to ruin that." She said with pain in her voice. "We need to get back to the hospital. If all my sister is, is just a little too high on coke, then I need to be there for her. I've been there before, and she'll be up soon."

"We can't just leave things like this."

Thirteen wanted to get out of there. She didn't want to start having more feelings for Cameron than just small crush… did she? "There's nothing to talk about. I've thought about kissing you a hundred times. There, I did it. We need to go." She said look at Cameron very uncomfortably.

"We can not drive, we've had too much to drink." Cameron said truthfully, and Thirteen hated her for being responsible right now.

"Why are you doing this?" Thirteen had just realized that Cameron could be just trying to make her feel better by allowing her to express her feelings. "It isn't because of my sister is it?"

"Well she did say I was your type."

"No, I mean because I'm stressing over her."

"This can't be because I have noticed you in another light besides my replacement?"

"You have Chase, the 'lucky working together colleague' relationship."

"You have Foreman, yet here we sit, discussing the fact that we just made out with each other."

"Exactly, we have people we shouldn't hurt."

"I'm not saying we should hurt them."

"It seems to me that you want to further this," Thirteen pointed to the two of them, "Yet, how does that not hurt them?"

Cameron had had enough of Thirteen's questions and doubts and took the lead this time, literally lunging at an un-expecting Thirteen, planting her against the wall. As unsure as Thirteen was with betraying Foreman, she did nothing to stop Cameron from kissing her roughly, nor Cameron's hands that were very viciously unbuttoning Thirteen's blouse. In fact, she was having no trouble stripping Cameron of her blouse and pants quicker than Cameron managed to get Thirteen's top off. Within a matter minutes they found themselves out of their clothes in Thirteen's bed, and Cameron was doing a very excellent job of making Thirteen yearn for more. Hands were touching everywhere, their bodies were in synched motion, and mouths were exploring every inch of skin. Blonde hair and brown hair swirled together as they switched who was on top every other second. Within minutes their bodies were sticky with perspiration, only one of the fluids being released by this seemingly stress, alcohol, and pent up feelings induced night.

After having had explored one another for a time limit neither of them knew, they were apart from each other, laying face up looking at the ceiling. Their breathing was deep, and the cool refreshing air from the slow rotating fan hit their hot bodies and gave them chills. Thirteen's fingers were twitching slightly from exhaustion, and she was so tired and limp she couldn't even control them. Cameron's blonde curly hair had rouge strands stuck to her sweaty face and neck, while the majority of it was fanned out across the pillow which she rested her head on. They both closed their eyes and in silence just allowed the air to continue to blow on them. Thirteen assumed Cameron had never been with another woman before, but it was hard to determine, due to how quickly she caught on to every aspect she had pleasured her with, and let a small smile slip on her hot face, then quickly nodded off to sleep. Cameron drifted off as well, feeling nothing but more satisfied than she had ever been in her life.

The next morning, which arrived about three hours after they had fell asleep came in the form of a buzzing alarm clock next to Thirteen's ear. The two startled doctors jumped up in reaction to the loud buzzing, and quickly remembered the predicament that had gotten them into this amazing situation. The scrambled rapidly to get dressed, and hopped into Thirteen's car and headed to the hospital, no doubt knowing they'd have to endear questions from a no doubt curious House. By the time they reached Princeton-Plainsboro, they tried as hard as possible to sneak back into Kate's room. Opening the sliding door, they were both shocked to see House laying in her sister's bed.

"Welcome back." He said looking at the two confused doctors. "If you two hadn't gone off and had what I'm sure was a hot night of burning passion, you'd know the state of your dear sister."

"I know what you were doing. Is she gone?" Thirteen asked trying to distract House from their night.

"I wonder who hit on who first. I want to say you Thirteen, but Cameron has been known to be a bit gutsy."

"House."

"Oh settle down Thirteen, once she stabilized completely, and detoxed of course, she was free to leave, and did."

"You let her leave without me here?"

"Thirteen you're a crappy sister, yet, lucky for Cameron and Foreman, an excellent source of pleasure." He said standing up. Thirteen wasn't surprised her sister had left. She was fine with it actually, and didn't really care. "This little secret you two have is safe with me."

"How did you know House?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron, you have a new glow to you. If I'm not mistaken, many call it bisexuality." Thirteen and Cameron both smirked. That was why they stood by him, he was always right.


End file.
